Percabeth Proposal
by ThatRandomMooshroom
Summary: Percy finally decides to tie the knot Annabeth. Fluff and doughnuts ensue! One-shot! Updated as of January.
1. Percabeth Proposal (New Version)

**A/N: Back around May of 2015, I wrote Percabeth Proposal, a story I cringed at even then. Being** **something I wanted fixed, I decide to write it. The beginning follows much of the same storyline, but I extended the ending, since it's not all that romantic to be proposed to in an alleyway. I also changed Percy's speech and some other dialogue. I hope you enjoy the improved version of Percabeth Proposal!**

Annabeth sighed, stretching out on the bench and letting the wind blow through her hair. She checked her watch for the fith time, trying in vain to hide her annoyance.

"You okay, MacBeth?" Piper McLean appeared next to her, smiling softly.

"Not exactly. Percy was supposed to be here over an hour ago! And don't call me MacBeth!" She added, grumbling. Piper flashed an ear-to-ear grin, reminding Annabeth of the Cheshire Cat.

"Fine _Annabeth._ " She started, putting unnecessary emphasis on the name. "If I were you, I'd look behind the fountain." Annabeth whipped her head around, staring into the fountain's clear waters. She could just make out the silhouette of a dark-haired boy in an orange tee. When he noticed her he grinned and waved, forming the water into a heart. Then, he ducked to the right and sprinted off.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth frowned, adding a few choice words in Latin. Piper waved, earning a glare from her friend. This was gonna be fun to watch.

Annabeth ponded down the street, her shoes thwacking against the spotless cobble. She rounded a corner just in time to see Percy run into—where else—a donut shop. She ran inside, getting there just in time to see Percy dart out the back door. She made to go after him, but was stopped by a female employee, maybe a little older than herself. Before Annabeth could get an angry word out, the woman, whose name tag read _Starla_ , smiled and held out a box.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Mrs. Annabeth Jackson?" She shook her head, a little taken aback by the question.

"Huh? Oh, um, no, I'm _Ms._ Annabeth _Chase."_ , she explained awkwardly. Starla smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad. Anyway, that boy, the one who just left, he wanted me to give these to you." She handed the box to a bemused Annabeth, who accepted it. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the contents of the box.

A dozen blue donuts sat snugly inside, each decorated with a large fondant owl. In the middle sat a piece of notebook paper, stained with fingerprints and folded into quarters. She opened the sheet, instantly recognizing Percy's loose, messy scrawl.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _Here's a treat that's just as sweet as you!_

 _P.S. Looking for me? Ask the fish!_

 _Love,_

 _Seaweed Brain_

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, but still found herself smiling at the idiot's gesture. As for the clue, she laughed, remembering the disaster of an adventure that was the Georgia Aquarium. She waved goodbye to the woman, heading out into the busy New Roman plaza. Said "fish" was currently human, holding hands with Hazel and looking at horse bridles. She ran up to the couple, breathing a little heavily by then.

"Hey Frank, hey Hazel. Any idea where Percy is?" Frank nodded, pointing over to _Terrific Togas_. Percy was leaning up against the display case, acting like he wasn't watching them. Upon feeling Annabeth's glare, he gave a quick little salute and dashed into the closest alleyway.

"Oh no you don't." She muttered. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" She ran after him, swatting at his shirt. He half shrieked and half laughed, trying to outrun her. But luckily, her years of combat training paid off and she tripped him. She quickly grabbed his shirt collar and dropped him a little more carefully, just enough so he wouldn't face plant, and put her shoe on his chest.

"Percy!"

"Oh, hey Annie!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ' _Annie'_ me! What's going on?" He was silent, seeming reluctant to share.

"Percyyyy," She warned, putting a hand on her weapon hilt. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright! But please, come with me, just one more place?" She groaned, first at the idea and then at the gigantic green puppy eyes he was giving her.

"Ugh, fine. It had better be worth it."

It was worth it. She gasped as he led her through a small gap in the community garden's fence. They were in a small nook behind the waterfall, which ran down to the large pond. Boughs of purple wisteria hung overhead, filling the cavern with their sweet fragrance. All in all, it was a beautiful place. Percy cleared his throat, suddenly looking nervous. She was about to ask, and then he dropped to one knee. Despite her best intentions, Annabeth did the most cliche thing possible, covering her mouth with her hands as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase, from the moment you told me I drool in my sleep, I was in love. You are funny, kind, intelligent, and can kick my butt at almost everything. You've been there for me from the start, even if I didn't always know it and was more oblivious than a rock. Why you love me I will never know, but the fact that you do makes me happier every single day. If you fell into Tarturus, I would swan dive down just to be with you, I'd do it all again without a second thought. I love you, so, so much. And this sounds super sentimental and really cheesy, but I want you to know just how much you mean to me. So would you please make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jackson?"

Annabeth laughed through a veil of happy tears, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, you dork!" He smiled then, relief clear on his face.

"Heh, I was kind of scared you'd say no." She hugged him, leaning her face into his chest.

"I love you."

"And I you." He cringed. "Gods, I sounded like Edward Cullen." She looked up to glare at him.

"Don't ruin the moment." They both giggled like children as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful, an intricate silver band set with a green stone, and she loved it.

"Percy, I-" She shook her head, suddenly noticing his devious grin. "What are you doing?" She shrieked as he tackled her, pushing them both through the waterfall and into the pond.

"PERCY!" He laughed, the sound making bubbles in the water. He formed one around them, still laughing as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I had to after all, our first kiss happened just like that."

"I refuse to take your shoving me into a pond as a romantic gesture." He shrugged.

"Fiiine. But do I still get a kiss?" She smiled despite it all.

"Yes, you do." She leaned in, still smiling. This was the perfect moment, one to remember for a lifetime.

 **A/N: Yes, it was cheesy but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed Percabeth's little adventure. :D**

 **Keep on** **being awesome!**

 **-Moo**


	2. Old Version (Read at own risk)

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story! WARNING: This story was written late at night and finished early in the morning, so it's not my best work. Enjoy!**

Annabeth sat on a park bench in the center plaza of New Rome. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind ruffle her curly blonde hair. She opened them to find Piper starring at her.

"Gah! Piper, you scared me!" The Cherokee girl grinned.

"Sorry Macbeth."

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth interrupted. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Fine. My apologies, _Annabeth._ Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Percy. He was supposed to be here..." She checked her watch. "Ten minutes **ago!** What

a Seaweed Brain!" Piper smiled so big, she looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"About that..." She pointed to the tiled fountain. Through its multileveled waters, Annabeth could just make out the blurry shape of a dark-haired boy, waving like a psychopath.

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed. "He was here the whole time? I'm going to kill him!" Just as she got up to turn him into a drakon-bone shish kabab, he ducked to the left and disappeared.

"Percy!" She exclaimed incredulously. She took off, her shoes pounding against the cobble streets. She saw him duck into-of course-a doughnut shop. He slipped through the back door. She tore the door open, making its normally pleasant bell sound like it was going through a hailstorm. She was almost to the back when an employee stopped her.

"Ma'am..."

"What?" She snapped. It came out harsher than she meant it. "Sorry, can I help you?" The woman nodded. She looked about 20, a few years younger than Annabeth. When she spoke, she had a slight Southern accent.

"Are you Mrs. Annabeth Jackson?" The question surprised her.

"Um, no? I'm Ms. Annabeth Chase." The doughnut girl smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad. These are from a boy named Percy. Told me to give them to you." She handed Annabeth a dozen doughnuts.

"What? Seaweed brain, what are you doing?" She muttered as she opened the box. Immediately after, however, she couldn't help but smile. Inside were 12 blue doughnuts with a small fondant owl on them. A piece of notebook paper was neatly folded into quarters and placed in the center. Unfolding it, she saw a hastily scribbled note written in Percy's cramped scrawl: _Annabeth,_

 _Enjoy the doughnuts. Looking for me? Just ask the goldfish. Love You!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Percy_

"What on Earth? Ask the goldfish?" Annabeth glanced up at the younger woman. "Do you know anything about this?" She shook her head.

"No idea. I'm Starla, by the way." **(A/N: Any OUAT fans know why I named her that?)** Annabeth shook her hand.

"I should probably go figure out what that means..." Starla nodded.

"Yeah, see you later." She waved as Annabeth exited and broke into a run. Ask the goldfish, ask the goldfish ... She stopped suddenly. Of course! That Georgia aquarium disaster! She spotted the "goldfish" strolling down Cesar Street, holding hands with Hazel.

"Frank!" She yelled. She caught up to the couple, panting.

"Percy...where...seaweed...brain?" she gasped. Franks shrugged and pointed towards Terrific Togas. The son of Poseidon was leaning against a display case. He gave her a quick salute, then ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" She growled, taking off. She came up close, tried to grab his t-shirt, and missed.

"Augh!" She yelled. He laughed, taking care to stay ahead of her. But all her years of combat training paid off, and soon enough, she tripped him.

"Gotcha!" She yelled "Now, what is going on?!" He smiled.

"Did you like the doughnuts?"

"Seaweed brain!" She complained. Suddenly his face became serious, almost nervous.

"Annabeth...?"

"Yeah?" She gasped as he pulled something from his pocket. She blinked back tears as he opened it, revealing a silver and green ring.

"Annie, you are the most beautiful and amazing person in the world, and why you would ever fall in love with an idiot like me I have no idea. But what I do know is that I've loved you since we were 12, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"You did all this to propose?" He nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you, Seaweed Brain, I love you!" She kissed him, enjoying how perfect the moment was. No matter how many monsters they faced, Percy would be at her side.

 **A/N: There we go! Sorry, Piper was really OOC. And it didn't flow as well as I hoped. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Keep on being awesome,**

 **ThatRandomMooshroom**


End file.
